The One Where Shawn Cried Wolf
by Kkarrie
Summary: Events take an interesting spin when the SBPD's latest case reunites the gang with some old friends.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure the chief called us in on a case?" Gus asked his psychic detective partner Shawn Spencer as they were walking into the police station.

"Gus, the chief might have forgotten to call us with a phone, but my psychic vibes are telling me that she is calling us with her mind." Shawn said laughing a little. Gus didn't laugh and just gave him a skeptical look. Once inside, they quickly found detectives Lassiter and O'Hara gathered around Lassiter's desk. The two detectives were talking quietly to each other and looking at a case file. "Good Morning Detectives!" Shawn burst out as he and Gus came up to the desk. Lassiter groaned as he turned around the face Spencer.

"What do you want Spencer?" He asked clearly irritated that the psychic was there. Shawn shrugged.

"I just came over to say hello to my favorite detectives. I woke up this morning with a weird psychic vibe and you know I can't abide being plagued by a weird psychic vibe." He said sitting on the edge of Lassiter's desk.

"Shawn, there isn't a case for you to work today." Juliet said.

"Oh really?" Shawn asked. Gus grabbed his arm.

"Shawn you heard what Juliet said. There aren't any cases." He tried to pull Shawn away, but Shawn held his ground.

"There aren't any cases right now." Shawn said, looking at his watch. "but there will be something exciting in five, four three, two-" Before he could say 'One' the doors of the police station opened and FBI agents Alex Doran and Amanda Parker ran into the station. "Oh c'mon!" Shawn shouted. "You guys are one second early for once?!?" The two agents rushed over.

"Shawn, are you ok?" Parker asked.

"Why wouldn't you be ok Shawn?" Gus asked turning to face his friend.

"Doran?" Lassiter asked a little bit of confusion evident in his voice. "What are you two doing here?"

"Who are these people?" Juliet asked her voice more confused than Lassiter's. Shawn ran over to Parker and gave her a hug.

"Jules this is Agent Parker and Agent Doran. They saved our lives last year when Lassiter shot that drug guy after that lady named her baby after me." Shawn stood smiling broadly with his arm slung around Parker's shoulders.

"You still haven't said why you're here." Lassiter said.

"Shawn called us last night and left a voice mail saying that he was being chased by the Russian mafia and to meet him here this morning." Parker said.

"He also said the department wanted us on the case." Doran said crossing her arms and frowning a little bit at Spencer. All the heads in the room turned to Shawn.

"You called the FBI about the Russian mob?" Juliet asked.

"And said they were after you?" Gus added.

"And implied the department approved of this?" Lassiter finished. Shawn held up his hands defensively.

"To be fair they were already in town." He said. Doran and Parker turned toward him.

"We were on a case Shawn." Parker said.

"A top secret case, how could you know that we were in town?" Doran said.

"I'm Psychic." Shawn said pointing at his head. "No amount of red tape from the FBI could keep my psychic-ness from knowing where you are."

"And the Russian mafia thing?" Doran asked her voice still full of disproval of the whole situation. Shawn shrugged.

"How else was I going to convince you guys to come and see us?" He asked.

"By asking if they'd come and see us." Gus said.

"It doesn't really matter because they're here now." Juliet said. Lassiter nodded.

"That's right." He turned to her. "Now, O'Hara I'll be taking a personal day today. If there are a lot of problems just call my cell phone. Anyone up for coffee?" he asked it as a general question, but was looking directly at Doran, who smiled and then the two of them walked out of the station together. They weren't holding hands, but were walking so close together their fingers brushed up against each other every once in a while. Gus, Juliet, Shawn and Amanda watched them leave.

"They're such a weird couple." Gus commented.

"They've been emailing back and forth since last year." Amanda said.

"What could they possibly talk about?" Juliet asked.

"Guns." The other three chorused.

"That and the fact that they both probably eat muffin bottom cereal." Shawn said.

"What are you talking about?" Gus asked, giving him a confused look.

"They're both so straight laced. They probably buy the boxes of tiny muffin bottoms that come from all the tiny muffins used to make muffin top cereal." Shawn said. "Now who is up for a game of badminton or perhaps lawn darts?"

* * *

Lassiter and Doran headed to the nearest Starbucks for some coffee. As they stood around waiting for their orders Doran started to say something, but Lassiter started talking before she could get the words out.

"I missed you." He said looking at the napkin he'd picked up. Doran gave him a small smile.

"I missed you too. I was going to call you after we had this case sorted out, but Spencer kind of beat us to it." Lassiter nodded.

"That would have been nice, dinner or something….." he trailed off as the barista brought them their order.

"Yeah, or something….." Doran said taking her coffee from the Barista.


	2. Chapter 2

"Agent Parker?" the chief's voice met their ears as she came over to Lassiter's desk. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Well, Doran and I were in town for a few days and thought we'd drop by." Parker said giving Shawn a look and quirking her eyebrow.

"Where's Detective Lassiter?" The chief asked noticing the lanky detective was no where to be seen.

"He took a personal day." O'Hara said.

"A personal day, really?" The chief asked her surprise evident in her voice.

"That's what he said as he left." The chief thought about it for a minute and then decided if Lassiter was taking a personal day it was probably for the best.

"Well, you'll be able to handle this case by yourself, O'Hara. Take McNab with you." She handed O'Hara a folder.

"Why don't Gus and I go with you guys? Amanda should come too we can't leave her here all alone." Shawn said. "This will be awesome." Juliet sighed but let the three of them tag along on the robbery. She hadn't gotten to meet the FBI agents last year, but had heard all about the adventures after the trial had been thrown out.

"How's your leg doing?" Gus asked Amanda referring to the injury she'd received while protecting them the year before.

"It's fine. It took about six months of physical therapy to get back to normal." She made a face of annoyance. "I had to work behind the desk for that time too."

"I bet Doran wasn't happy with that." Gus said knowing how close the two agents were. Amanda nodded.

"It was tough. This most recent case was the first time we've been able to work together in a long time." She said. Shawn had been very quiet this whole time. They were riding to the crime scene in the back of O'Hara's department issued car. McNab was sitting in the front seat asking her questions about who exactly Amanda was. "What are you thinking about Shawn?" she asked poking the psychic in the arm. Shawn jerked out of his day dream.

"What? Oh, thinking, right… I was thinking about how I still owe you for the whole saving my life thing." He said rubbing the nape of his neck. Amanda shrugged.

"I was just doing my job." She said giving Shawn a small smile. Shawn smiled back before Gus jabbed his in the ribs using his elbow.

"So what's this case?" Shawn said loudly changing the subject as he rubbed his ribs and gave Gus a death glare. McNab and O'Hara both jumped, forgetting for a minute that the three were sitting in the backseat.

"Just a routine robbery, nothing much," O'Hara said. "Lassiter would be bored with it."

"Please Jules, Lassie would never be bored with a case where he could either; A, shoot someone, B, arrest someone, or C, arrest someone after shooting them." Shawn said ticking the three choices off on his fingers.

"You know that's right." Gus said. "Remember that one time where he almost shot that cat." Shawn nodded and was about to provide yet another example of times Lassiter had pulled a gun out on a case when O'Hara pulled up to the scene of the robbery. A squad car was parked out from of the small white house. They weren't in a bad neighborhood, but it wasn't an upscale one either. Juliet and McNab went to talk with the patrolmen who'd been first on the scene.

"Homeowners left yesterday to go out of town for a funeral." The blonde haired one was saying to Juliet. "The neighbor's noticed the garage door open about an hour ago and called it in." Shawn looked over to the garage and noticed that the door was indeed open and there were no cars parked in the garage. Then he noticed something else, a big bag of something, that looked suspiciously like a hand pressed up against the fabric of the bag, behind a bunch of boxes. He nudged Gus in the arm.

"Dude, text Doran and tell her that she and Lassie need to get over here right away. This just got way not boring." Shawn said turning his head so he could watch Juliet talk to the patrolmen and glance back at the garage.

"Shawn, you know for a fact that I don't have Doran's number. She didn't even give it to you. The only person she gave it to was Lassiter." Gus hissed back.

"What are we whispering about?" Amanda asked sticking herself in the middle of the two friends.

"I need to borrow you phone." Amanda looked confused, but pulled out her cell phone and handed it to Shawn. Shawn sent Doran a message. O'Hara and McNab were taking statements from the two patrolmen as well as the neighbor's that had called it in.

"Shawn there's something else." Amanda said after a few minutes. She was looking at the house with a puzzled look on her face. "This house it's-" Before she could finish her thought, a siren blared down the street. Lassiter was driving and he skidded to a stop by the curb narrowly missing O'Hara's car. He and Doran both got out and rushed over.

"Why didn't you call me on this?" Lassiter demanded as soon as he was standing next to O'Hara.

"The chief didn't assign you to the case." Juliet said.

"Well, I'm on it now. Where's the body?"

"What body?" Juliet asked completely confused.

"How did you even know we were here?" McNab said. "The chief said you took the day off." Lassiter adjusted his tie and straightened his sunglasses.

"Well consider me back on the clock. Doran just got a message from Parker about a murder." Everyone turned to look at Shawn.

"Oh, c'mon. Why is everyone looking at me?" he asked throwing his hands in the air. Doran put a hand on her hip.

"Because, you're the one who would send a text like that not Amanda," She said obviously annoyed.

"She's right." Amanda said. "I gave you my phone to send that text anyways."

"Alright, I will admit the psychic forces sometimes force me to use more primitive forms of communication." Shawn said shrugged his shoulders a little.

"A text message is primitive?" McNab said.

"It doesn't matter what's primitive and what's not." Lassiter snapped. "The only thing that matters is if there's a body in the garage." They all went over to the garage and looked at the bag Shawn had been looking at before.

"It looks big enough for a body." O'Hara said. She looked at Lassiter who handed her a pair of latex gloves. She put them on and slowly they went over to the bag. They pulled it open and Gus screamed, the two agents stepped forward to get a closer look and Shawn groaned inwardly. Inside the bag were two mannequins in pieces. Lassiter half threw the bag back on the floor of the garage.

"So much for your murder theory Spencer," He said clearly frustrated.

"The spirits never specified if the bodies were real Lassie." Shawn said shrugging it off as no big deal.

"What did they steal anyways?" Parker asked.

"We don't know yet. The Niemens, that's the homeowners, are on vacation, they left yesterday." O'Hara said looking over her notes. "They need to do an inventory and-" Doran cut her off.

"What was the last name of the homeowners?" She asked pulling her own notebook out of her back pocket and flipping it open.

"The Niemens, Jared and Elizabeth." O'Hara said double checking in her notes. Doran shot a look to Parker, who pulled out her phone.

"I tried to tell you I was at this house before." Amanda said and then went over to the car to make a call.

"Jared Niemen isn't going to be back." Doran said.

"He won't be back because he was murdered!" Shawn yelled attracting the attention of the neighbors.

"No, he wasn't murdered. They moved him to a safe house outside of Washington D.C. last night. That's why Parker and I have been in town for the past two weeks." Doran said quietly so only they could hear. "His wife is supposed to join him tomorrow." She sighed. "There are two other agents responsible for the wife." She pulled out her own cell phone. "I'm going to call them. Amanda's on the phone with the boss."

"J. Edgar Hoover?" Shawn said.

"Hoover hasn't been the head of the FBI since 1935 Shawn." Gus snapped. "You would know that if you didn't spend every weekend watching _Clue_." Doran rolled her eyes as she wandered over to the car to talk in private. Lassiter turned to everyone else.

"Spencer if you make this department look stupid in front of the FBI so help me I will make sure you never work on a case again." He hissed pointing a finger in Shawn's face.

"Lassie please, when have I ever made the department look stupid? Inept, slightly careless and totally awesome yes, but never stupid." Shawn said. Lassiter gave him one last glare and then went over to see how Doran was coming with reaching the other agents.


	3. Chapter 3

Two hours later Shawn and Gus found themselves sitting around the conference table with Parker, Doran, O'Hara, Lassiter and the chief. Parker had gotten the ok from the FBI to work on the investigation and see if it was connected with the Niemen testimony and Doran had reached the other agents who were still in town. They got the go ahead to take Mrs. Neiman to D.C a day ahead of schedule, but wanted to be kept in the loop about everything.

"What exactly are the Niemens testifying about?" O'Hara asked once everyone was settled.

"The more important question is; who keeps a bag of mannequins in their garage?" Shawn interrupted.

"Elizabeth Niemen was an aspiring fashion designer." O'Hara said handing Shawn a copy of the case file. "She was just storing them at her home." Doran nodded.

"I can't give you specifics," She said sipping her coffee. "but Jared Neiman's testimony could put the leader of a large drug ring behind bars."

"Anyone we'd be familiar with?" Lassiter asked, looking up from his copy of the case file.

"Sergio Sokolov," Doran said. "He isn't from the Santa Barbara area, but after we relocated the Niemen's here we got word through our contacts that his name was being tossed around."

"Sokolov is part of the Russian drug ring in New York." Lassiter said. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Why would you even know that?" O'Hara asked him. Lassiter shrugged.

"It came up in something I was reading." He said.

"Was it _Cops Who Need a Life Monthly_?" Shawn asked. "Besides this just proves that, me calling Parker last night was part of my psychic intuition. I told you the Russians were involved."

"We don't even know if this break in has to do with the testimony. Forensics is still combing the scene and as soon as they get back we'll know more." The chief said. "Just make sure you tread carefully, all of you." She added narrowing her eyes as she looked at Shawn and Gus. "We don't want anyone in trouble with the Russians." Shawn saluted her as she left to take care of some paperwork.

"O'Hara, you and I will go over an inventory of the garage with Doran." Lassiter said heading for his desk. "Parker, you take McNab and head back to the house and go through everything again once forensics is done."

"What about us Lassie?" Shawn asked.

"You two can stay out of our way." Lassiter snapped without turning around. Shawn crossed his arms and turned his head to look at Gus.

"Shawn, I hope you aren't thinking what I think you're thinking." Gus whispered fiercely as Parker waved goodbye and went to get McNab, before heading back to the Niemen's house. Shawn gave Gus a smirk. "I know you aren't thinking that we should follow Parker." Gus said as Shawn turned on his heel and started for the door. "Shawn!" Gus said again before following his friend.

"Dude, how else are we going to find stuff out about this case?" Shawn asked him as he got in the driver's seat of the little blue car Gus drove.

"We aren't supposed to." Gus said. "Lassiter, O'Hara, Parker and Doran will find out everything they need to know and we'll stay out of it. That way the case gets solved and we don't end up in the bottom of the river with concrete galoshes."

"Please, Gus, galoshes went out of style years ago unless, of course, you're Dick Tracy." Shawn said climbing into Gus' car.


	4. Chapter 4

A few minutes later Shawn parked the car around the block from the Niemen's house. He turned to Gus.

"We'll need to talk to the neighbors to see if they know anything." He said unbuckling his seat belt.

"You think they're going to tell psychic detectives stuff they haven't told the cops?" Gus asked as Shawn made his way to the house of the corner.

"No," Shawn said as he rang the doorbell. "but they would tell magazine salesmen." The door opened and an old woman was standing on the other side. Shawn took one look at her cardigan sweater and tapered jeans and plastered a smile on his face. "Good Afternoon, my name is Shawn Spencer and this is my associate Yom Kippur." He motioned at Gus who smiled politely. "We're selling magazine subscriptions for the local high school and were wondering if you'd like to sign up for any." The lady cocked her head to the side.

"Aren't you boys a little old to be in high school?" she said. Shawn grinned sheepishly.

"Yom and I were never very smart. We're at a second chances high school." He wiped away an imaginary tear. "You know what they say. Second chances are erasers for the white board of mistakes." The lady still looked doubtful.

"Well, you can't be too careful anyways what with that house being broken into up the street, in the middle of the day." Gus shot Shawn a look.

"Broken into in the middle of the day?" Shawn said faking surprise. "The nerve of them, you would think people would respect other people's property." The lady made a tsking noise.

"I know exactly what you mean. I even saw them too. At least I think it was them. They were driving this big black van, mind you there's been a black SUV there for almost two weeks, but this was different. There were two men who went around back. I went to look over my garden fence to see if I could see them, but they had vanished by the time I'd gotten there."

"You didn't happen to see anything on the van, did you?" Shawn said. "You know like on those detective shows." He added when the lady started to give them a suspicious look.

"The van was just plain black, but I'll never forget the men that were driving it. One of those men had a tattoo across his neck, it was an eagle." She said. "Kids these days and marking up their bodies." Just then the phone rang in the house. "I have to go answer that, now go bother someone else with your magazine subscriptions." With that she slammed the door.

"So much for old people being cheerful," Gus said. "that old lady looked like she wanted to kick us in the pants."

"She probably would have done it gracefully though." Shawn said not really paying attention to Gus. He was too busy thinking about the case. "Do you think it would be more impressive to go tell Parker and McNab what we found out, or wait until we're all back at the police station." He asked Gus.

"If we wait until we're back at the police station we can get something to eat." Gus said. "I'm starving." Shawn looked at him.

"Jerk chicken?"

"You know that's right." Gus said getting into the car.

* * *

Back at the station Lassiter and Doran were going over pictures of the crime scene and the list of the garage inventory that the Niemen's had sent them. Everything was tacked to a giant cork board and they were whispering to each other as they talked through everything.

"There's a void in the coloration of the concrete there." Doran said pointing at a place in the picture where the garage floor was a lighter color than the rest. Lassiter looked at it and then back at the list.

"The report says they moved an old refrigerator they'd been storing in the garage." He double checked something. "It would have been about a month ago, and they said it had been in the garage since they'd moved in."

"So, that's supposed to be there." Doran said. She took a couple steps back from the board and stretched her arms out a little bit. "I feel like we're missing something."

"How about a purple monkey?" Shawn's voice asked as he and Gus came up to them carrying take out boxes. "Anyone up for lunch?" He held out the boxes. Lassiter rolled his eyes and went back to the board. Shawn set the boxes on the desk and glanced over the board they had made. Without warning he slapped a hand to the back of his neck. He stumbled over to the board and smacked his other hand against one of the pictures. "Something isn't right here."

"Spencer if this is one of your premonitions." Lassiter grumbled still frustrated over the case. Doran watched as Spencer twisted his body and stumbled over to the desk.

"Gus!" Shawn shouted. "It's the bird! The bird is the word!" He threw himself into Lassiter, who instinctively caught him, but then dropped him when he realized who he had caught. Shawn lay on the floor for a moment.

"What's going on?" Amanda asked as she and McNab came up to where everyone was gathered around Shawn. O'Hara came over from her own desk where she had been compiling information on Sokolov.

"We need to find the man with the bird!" Shawn yelled, staggering to his feet.

"A bird?" Lassiter said not believing he was hearing what was coming out of Spencer's mouth. Shawn turned to face him.

"Yes a bird. A big one. Big bird?" He shook his head. "No, not Big Bird. The muppets have fallen on hard times, but they aren't involved with the Russians. An Eagle! There's someone with an eagle involved in this burglary." Doran grabbed the case file out of Lassiter's hands.

"Sokolov's right hand man has a large eagle tattooed across the back of his neck." She said flipping open to a mug shot. "His name is Yuri Metelski." Shawn looked at the picture of the frowning man. He had dark closely cropped hair and a thick mustache. Shawn could see the tattoo clearly on the back of the man's neck in the side shots.

"I'll have an APB put out on Metelski." Lassiter said taking the mug shot from Doran.

"That was amazing Shawn." Amanda said. While Shawn had been in protective custody he hadn't really exhibited any of his 'psychic' skills. Shawn flashed them all a brilliant smile.

"Well you know. I just do what I can to help the people of Santa Barbara." Gus and Lassiter rolled their eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

It was late in the evening when Doran thought to check the clock again. She made a noise of surprise when she saw it was almost 8pm. Lassiter looked up from his desk and winced as his neck protested.

"Maybe we should call it a night." Doran suggested stretching a little. Shawn and Gus had left not long after Shawn's premonition. Shawn had been blabbing about some kind of tennis tournament and Gus saying how Shawn had never played tennis in his life. Park and O'Hara had headed for one side of the bullpen to go over half of the case file, while Lassiter and Doran had taken the other half. Doran glanced over to Juliet's desk. She wasn't surprised to see both Parker and Juliet gone. She reached for her phone and checked her messages to find a text message from Park saying how she and Juliet were going for dinner. As Doran read the text, her mind recalled Parker saying something to her earlier. It had happened before, Doran had gotten so wrapped up in a case that she had forgotten if someone had talked to her or not.

"Where's O'Hara?" Lassiter said puzzled as he looked around for his partner.

"At dinner with Parker." Doran said, showing him the text message.

"Dinner sounds good," Lassiter said. Doran nodded as her stomach growled hungrily. "I guess that makes three of us." Lassiter joked. Doran scowled a little at his teasing. Her scowl changed to a smirk and she 'accidentally' pushed him into his desk as she walked by.

* * *

Back at the Psych office Shawn and Gus were taking a break from their long afternoon of Wii Tennis. Gus was working on some of his pharmaceutical route paperwork and Shawn was practicing balancing playing cards on his face.

"Dude!" Shawn yelled sitting bolt upright and scattering playing cards around the office. Gus jumped as Shawn broke the hour's worth of silence. "Why would Metelski break into the Neiman's house if he knew that they were in FBI custody?" Gus shrugged.

"I dunno, maybe he didn't know." Gus said. Shawn scrunched up his face as he thought.

"If this Sokolov guy is as big as Doran and Lassie say then he wouldn't be stupid. He would have known the Neiman's were in protective custody. Maybe whatever he was looking for wasn't the Neiman's themselves, but something in the house." Shawn looked triumphant as he figured out the case.

"What was Metelski looking for?" Gus asked. Shawn's smile faded a little.

"I don't know." Shawn admitted.

"Well, until you do know, nobody else involved with the case is going to take this theory seriously."

"Gus, don't be a fun sucker." Shawn said pouting a little bit.

"I'm just saying that you might want to have some more proof before you start spouting that theory."

"Since when do I ever have enough proof before spouting random theories?" Shawn asked. "Now come on, let's go get some food."

Shawn made Gus drive to a restaurant Gus had never been to.

"Shawn, why are we eating here?" Gus snapped as he turned off the car and pulled the keys out of the ignition.

"Because, after a long day of tennis you need to build your strength back up with some delicious food." Gus glanced up at the green awning that hung over the door and narrowed his eyes at the low lighting emitting from the small pub Shawn had brought them to.

"If this is another one of those dinner plans with Abigail that didn't work out," Gus started to say.

"Please Gus, this has nothing to do with Abigail." Shawn said sitting down at the table and grabbing his menu. Instead of looking at menu he started looking around the dining area. "Perfect." He said spotting a certain head detective and a certain uptight FBI agent in a booth against the far wall. Gus looked up from his own menu.

"What's perfect?"

"Oh, ummm those apple potato sandwiches," Shawn said pointing blindly into the menu. "Hey look there's Lassiter and Doran." He jumped up from the table before Gus had a chance to react. He walked quickly by the booth and then doubled back. "Hey! Fancy seeing you guys here!" Shawn said faking surprise. Lassiter slowly turned his head to look at the psychic. He groaned.

"What are you doing here Spencer?" He growled. Doran sat fidgeting with her napkin and watching Shawn.

"Well Lassie, to be honest our tennis tournament didn't go so well." Shawn said.

"You mean you guys lost?" Doran asked. Shawn shook his head.

"Sadly no, Gus threw the Wiimote into the wall in a particularly fierce serve. He serves like a black Agassi."

"As much as I enjoy hearing you go on and on about Guster's physical appearance because it further confirms my theory that you two are in fact gay, I really would like you to get to the point of your interruption, if there is one, and leave us in peace." Lassiter snapped. He was irritated at the interruption. Of all the things he had imagined going wrong during dinner, this was not one of them. He had expected to set his sleeve on fire, or for one of the waiters to have slipped mint into his dinner somehow.

"Shawn, we really shouldn't bother them." Gus said trying to pull Shawn away from the table, but Shawn held his ground. He suddenly grabbed Lassiter's forearms with both hands and stared Lassiter directly in the eye.

"What the Hell Spencer!?" Lassiter said protesting, trying to pull his hands away. Doran didn't move to help Lassiter, but instinctively put her hand to the gun on her belt.

"Lassie!" Shawn yelled loudly attracting the attention of the remaining diners and the wait staff. "The spirits are being very direct with this one. There's more in the house!" He was still gripping Lassiter's arm with an iron grip. Gus even looked panicked at Shawn's sudden seriousness.

"Spencer, what house, what are you talking about?" Doran asked. Shawn glanced over at her briefly, before returning his steady gaze to Lassiter.

"The snowman!" He yelled and then went boneless, slumping down on top of Gus' feet on the floor beside the booth. Lassiter and Doran were too shocked to move for a moment. Before they could look to see if Shawn was alright he popped up off the floor. "Well, that's weird." He said looking around at the shocked faces of everyone in the restaurant. He leaned over the Gus and stage whispered. "I don't think they like us very much. We should go get some Blarney Stone Fajitas."

"That's what I was trying to tell you in the car." Gus said frustrated. "Now come on." The two started to walk out of the restaurant.

"Spencer wait," Lassiter's voice called after them. "What do you mean the snowman?" Shawn glanced back at the head detective with a confused look on his face.

"I never said anything about a snowman." With that he and Gus walked out to the car.

* * *

"What was that all about Shawn?" Gus asked when they got back to the car. Shawn shrugged.

"Just mixing up the usual psychic spasm. That one was pretty cool, wasn't it?" He was smiling broadly and looked ridiculously happy, like a kid who just skipped school and got away with it.

"Why couldn't you just tell Lassiter and Doran about your idea?"

"Because Gus, this way they'll think they solved part of the case, it's nothing more than a nice ego stroking for the both of their super cop egos. Man, now I'm hungry for waffles. Ihop?"

"How did you know they were there anyways?" Gus asked immediately turning the car around to go to the nearest Ihop.

"Really? You're asking me that? I simply noticed our Lassie had called a nice, quiet restaurant. You know Lassiter, even when something is spontaneous he wants to be in control of the situation. He placed those reservations today between coffee with Doran and the episode I had at the station." Shawn leaned back in the passenger seat.

"And the snowman clue means?"

"Metelski is Russian for Snowstorm, everyone knows that Gus." Shawn said. "Amanda had a Russian dictionary application on her phone and chances are Doran does too. Give me a little more credit."

* * *

Lassiter and Doran sat in silence for at least five minutes after Shawn and Gus left the pub. They ignored the obvious stares people were giving them. Finally Doran broke the silence.

"Well, I guess that was something, rather than dinner." She said still staring at the napkin on the table in front of her.

"Looks like it." Lassiter replied. He took a deep breath. "What the hell did he mean about a snowman?" Doran glanced up at him.

"Metelski means snowstorm in Russian." She said. "I took Russian in high school." She added when Lassiter raised an eyebrow at her. "Spencer also said something about there being more in the house." She said changing the subject.

"You don't really believe any of the bull crap psychic shenanigans Spencer pulls, do you?" Lassiter asked his voice filled with disbelief.

"Not any more than you do," Doran replied. "but Spencer still seems to get an awful lot of things right. Besides I've been thinking about it too. Why would Metelski go to the house when he obviously knows the Neiman's are in protective custody?"

"Unless he knows that no one will be there!" Lassiter said finishing her thought. Doran nodded. Lassiter threw some money on the table and the two bolted out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Parker and Doran were at the station bright and early. Lassiter was already there and Juliet came in not too long after that.

"O'Hara I want you to try and find Metelski's flight into Santa Barbara. His known aliases are in his file." Lassiter barked out his order the moment Juliet's morning coffee touched her desk. "Doran you're with me." Lassiter missed the look Parker gave O'Hara behind his back at that statement. "We're going back to the Neiman's house to look around again. Parker, see if you can get a hold of the new safe house where the Neiman's are, if Jared Neiman is hiding something in his house I want to know what it is." Parker raised her eyebrows and looked at Doran for the ok. Doran nodded.

"I was going to ask you to do that any way." She told Parker as she grabbed her jacket from the back of Lassiter's desk chair. Parker laughed a little.

"Doesn't he realize this is a joint investigation?" She asked as she started dialing the phone. Doran shrugged as she ran out of the station to catch up with Lassiter.

* * *

Shawn and Gus were also up early that morning, but rather than convene at the police station like everyone else they had decided to take another look at the Neiman house. Shawn had only seen the garage and if Metelski was still looking for something it probably wouldn't be hidden in plain sight.

"I still can't get over Lassiter actually going on a date." Gus said as he and Shawn checked to make sure the coast was clear of early morning joggers and dog walkers before sneaking around back of the Neiman's house.

"Dude, he's been on dates before, Mindy from our High School Reunion, that girl when his car got stolen." Shawn said while checking the locks on the back door. "Dang it Gus, this house is locked tighter than Fort Knox."

"I'm just saying, it's kind of creepy." Gus said.

"Not as creepy as an old man holding candy and driving a van with a license plate that says 'iluvkids'." Shawn pointed out.

"True, and definitely not as creepy as that clown statue Jenny Hubbard sculpted for you in the 10th grade." Gus conceded. Shawn turned to glare at Gus.

"Dude, I thought we agreed not to talk about the clown statue. Ever. Now it's going to haunt my dreams for another three years." Shawn turned back to peek in the back windows. "Hey!" he said surprised.

"What? Is there something there?" Gus asked trying to see around Shawn.

"I can't tell yet, but they have the same dining room table as your parents."

* * *

Lassiter and Doran pulled up to the Neiman's house. The neighborhood looked very much like it had the previous morning.

"How are we even going to know what to look for?" Doran asked as Lassiter pulled out a key for the house and ducked under the crime tape.

"I don't know, but at least we'll know what's in the house. What was Neiman going to testify against Sokolov about?" Lassiter asked.

"Sokolov has been on the FBI watch list since before I started in the Bureau. We can never pin anything to him though, only his associates. Part of the problem we've had is that the people scheduled to testify always end up dead or missing. The Bureau has spent a lot of money keeping Jared Neiman and his wife safe over the past six months and they aren't about to lose him." Doran was going through the DVDs sitting on the coffee table.

"Neiman's testimony could put Sokolov away for a long time?" Lassiter asked as he wandered around the room as well. Doran nodded.

"Hopefully for life," Lassiter was about to ask another question when the doorbell rang. Both Lassiter and Doran immediately reached for their guns. Slowly they went to the door and flung it open. Shawn jumped back a little bumping into Gus who had refused to stand anywhere except behind him.

"Spencer," Lassiter growled sliding his gun back into his shoulder holster. "What are you doing here?" Doran put her own gun away and pulled both of them off the doorstep and inside the house.

"Are you two stupid? You don't just ring the doorbell on a crime scene." She snapped. Gus slapped Shawn on the shoulder.

"I told you we should have just stayed home." He said irritated. Shawn wasn't listening though. He had started moving towards the dining room transfixed on the table.

"Dude, this _is _just like your parents." He said running his hands over the smooth finish on the oak table. Doran and Lassiter crossed their arms in unison and looked annoyed.

"Spencer, get to the point." Lassiter said his voice eerily calm despite the look of death displayed in his eyes. He hadn't forgotten about the interruption Shawn had caused last night at dinner.

"Patience, Lassie. I have to acclimate my psychic ju-jus with the temperament of the room." Shawn said holding his hands out in front of him and gazing around the room. With his keen observational skills he quickly saw what Lassiter and Doran had missed. The room was spotless. Even if the Neiman's had been given notice Shawn doubted that they would have taken the time to clean before being moved to D.C.

"Why did the Neiman's get moved from this safe house to the new one?" Gus asked as Shawn wandered around the room.

"The FBI office in the area noticed several of men in connection with Sokolov starting to show up on flight rosters. Most of them were only scheduled to layover in Santa Barbara, but we didn't want to take any chances."

"But you still had to move the Neiman's on short notice." Shawn said picking up the stack of DVDs Doran had just been going through. "Gus look, they have your favorite." He held up the case to _Every Which Way but Loose. _

"Spencer, please try and focus for once. Take a Ritalin for Lady Justice's sake." Lassiter snapped.

"The Neiman's were moved with about a one hour notice." Doran admitted. "Sokolov got closer then any of us would like to admit."

"What did Mr. Neiman do for Sokolov?" Gus asked. Doran shook her head.

"Jared Neiman never worked for Sokolov, he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He's an eyewitness to a double homicide." Lassiter gave a low whistle.

"No wonder Sokolov is so anxious to get his hands on him." Doran nodded.

"Not only is he a witness to the crime, he can positively ID Sokolov as being there. His testimony is huge."

"and so is his taste in music." Shawn said flipping through the CDs on the CD rack. "Seriously, who puts Elton John next to Frank Sinatra?"

"A heathen," Gus finished for him.

"Exactly," Shawn said.

"Spencer, unless you're going to 'divine' something in the next three seconds it is time to leave. There's obviously nothing here, contrary to what some one told us." Lassiter crossed his arms and gave Shawn a stare that would have made McNab shake in his boots.

"Lassie, the spirits were very direct with the fact that something was left behind. They were never clear with what that something was." Shawn said. "but they are telling me that the answer lies somewhere in this pile of CDs. Lassiter rolled his eyes at Doran, but pulled out an evidence bag to put them in.

"Amanda and I can go through them at the station." Doran said looking doubtful at the titles of the CDs. There didn't seem to be any order to the twelve or so titles Shawn had grabbed off of the CD rack.

* * *

Back at the station Doran gave half of the stack of CDs to Parker and they buckled in for a long day of listening. Juliet had called Lassiter over to her desk because she thought she had found the flight Metelski had come into Santa Barbara on.

"I got a hold of Westin, the agent in charge of the Neiman's in D.C." Parker said. "He said they're a little shaken about the break in, but Jared Neiman is still determined to testify against Sokolov." Doran nodded.

"Did Westin say anything about there being something left behind?" She asked flipping through the booklet from one of the CDs.

"Nope, Neiman was adamant he didn't leave anything behind." Parker said. "What does Shawn think is in this stack of CDs?"

"I dunno, some kind of clue. He wasn't very specific last night." Doran said.

"Speaking of last night?" Parker said raising her eyebrows a little. "How was dinner?" Doran didn't look up from the Elton John CD in her hands, but Parker could see a faint blush on her cheeks. "Well?"

"It was just dinner." Doran said. "We talked about the case and then Spencer showed up and freaked out the entire restaurant and then we talked about the case some more. That's all." She added when Parker didn't go back to work. Parker shrugged.

"If you say so."

"I do say so," Doran said firmly.

* * *

"Remind me again why we even went out to the Neiman's house, Shawn." Gus said when he and Shawn got back to the Psych office. "That's a company car which means I use company gas when I drive you around in it." He sat down in one of the chairs across from the TV. "Now would you leave me alone, I'd like to watch last night's episode of _American Duos _since I had to DVR it because I was driving you around."

"Gus, please, you know you love pretending to be Morgan Freeman and that I'm Miss Daisy." Shawn said. "Also, you are well aware that since Nigel St. Nigel sent us home prematurely _American Duos_ hasn't been worth watching. Besides I got a different movie for us to watch." Shawn held up a DVD copy of _Arsenic and Old Lace. _"C'mon dude, you know you jump every time Jonathan comes through the open window."

"Where did you get that, Shawn?" Gus asked. "I know you don't own a copy because it's been on my Christmas list for the past ten years."

"I borrowed it from Jared Neiman. Now we have to start it now so that it'll be over before _Dancing with Celebrities_ is on." Shawn started to put the DVD into the player.

"You borrowed it from a crime scene?" Gus said appalled.

"I'll take it back tomorrow, when Doran goes to take all those CDs back."

"Those weren't a clue?" Gus said still appalled.

"Of course not, but you saw the death glare old Lassifrass was giving me. If I didn't give him something he would have stapled my head." Shawn said defensively. Gus shrugged in agreement. The screen went black as the DVD loaded and then the tray of the DVD player opened again. "Awww, dude the DVD is all scratchy." He got up and picked up the DVD out of the tray. He turned it over to see how bad the scratching was and got a look of surprise on his face.

"What is it?" Gus asked. Shawn turned the DVD so the shiny side faced Gus. Instead of a smooth silver surface there was a neat little square cut out of the bottom and a small black chip was imbedded in the DVD.

"Dude, it's like a computer chip!" Shawn whispered all excited. Gus shook his head as he examined the chip closer.

"This isn't a computer chip. It's a SIM card for a cell phone." Gus said. "They hold data that's personal to the owner, so that if the phone breaks all that information won't be lost. Do you think it belongs to Jared Neiman?" He asked Shawn.

"I don't know, but I think we should call Lassie and Doran." Shawn said.


	7. Chapter 7

"There's nothing in these damn CDs!" Doran yelled, practically throwing the last one back on the table. "I've been through the tracks, the booklets and the cases. Next time I see Spencer I'm going to kill him." Parker looked up from her own side of the table.

"Yeah, I've got nothing either." She said pushing the CDs away from her so she could stretch her arms out across the table. "It's just weird, because usually Shawn is so right with all his premonitions." Doran gave a snort of laughter.

"You don't actually believe any of that stuff, do you Amanda?" She snarked taking her frustrations with the case control her temper. "It's all just keen observation skills. I was talking about it with Carlton last night and-"

"Oh, so it's Carlton now." Amanda snapped back. "You know he has some kind of personal grudge against Shawn. I can see it and I've hardly even talked to the man. Maybe if you weren't so caught up in falling head over heels for him you'd realize that too." With that she got up from the table and stormed out of the conference room. Doran stood there in shock for a moment. She and Parker had certainly disagreed before, but they'd never fought. After a minute or two she shook her head to clear her thoughts and then started stacking up the CDs again. Lassiter stuck his head through the door.

"Spencer just called me saying he has something important." He said. "Do you want to go out to their office with me?" Doran nodded.

"Sure, if anything I can at least punch him in the face for making me listen to Elton John all afternoon." She grabbed her cell phone off the table and put her jacket back on. Lassiter frowned and looked around.

"Where's Parker?" He asked.

"She….." Doran trailed off. "She had to go take care of something."

* * *

Shawn sent Lassiter a text telling him to meet them at the Psych office, but now, while waiting for the detective, Shawn was starting to get bored. The SIM card was sitting on Gus' desk taunting him.

"So, if we put that SIM card in a phone we could see what was on it." He asked Gus, trying to sound as casual as possible. Gus stared at Shawn, as if asking himself if Shawn was really stupid enough to ask that question.

"Yes, but it's evidence in a FBI investigation. If we break it we'll be in so much trouble." He finally answered.

"We can't really break it that badly….." Shawn said looking skeptically at the SIM card. Gus's hand immediately moved to cover it.

"Don't even think about it Shawn." He said.

"Well, it's a little late for that. I can't retract my thoughts very well. Now can I?" Shawn said crossing his arms and pouting a little. "Besides, what is the worst that could happen?"

"You could get arrested for tampering with evidence." Doran threatened as she and Lassiter walked into the office. "This is really where you two work?" She asked looking around the place with a mixture of disgust and curiosity.

"Agent Doran, Lassie! Welcome to our office!" Shawn greeted them. "Lassie, check out this cool thing we found in Jared Neiman's DVD."

"Spencer, why do you have a DVD from the Neiman's house?" Lassiter asked.

"That doesn't matter." Shawn said brushing off the question. "The more important thing is that this SIM card might have some important information."

"We should get it back to the station as soon as possible." Lassiter said pulling a small evidence bag out of his jacket pocket. He opened it and held it out for Gus to put the SIM card in.

"but, Lassifrass shouldn't we check and see what's on it?" Shawn asked faking naivety. "What if there's nothing on it? That won't make you look very good in front of the chief." He knew exactly which buttons to push to get Lassiter to do what he wanted. Lassiter considered Shawn's statement for a moment and then turned to Gus.

"Do you have any way of reading this on your computer?" He asked him. Gus slowly nodded. Within minutes he had access to Neiman's information. There were several pictures of a smiling couple. Doran identified them as the Neiman's. Then there was a short video clip. Gus opened the file and a shaky, grainy video filled his computer screen. Doran squinted and could barely make out two men in the distance. One of them pulled out what looked like a gun and there were two flashes on the screen before the video cut off. The four of them stared in shock.

"Was that what I think it was?" Gus asked finally. Doran nodded.

"Neiman didn't just see the murder. He caught it on film." Lassiter went to grab for the SIM card when suddenly three more men were in the office with them.

"Put your hands in the air where I can see them!" One of them yelled his voice was thick with a Russian accent. Doran and Lassiter both went for their guns, but stopped when the man cocked his own pistol.

"Don't try anything stupid, Detectives." A second man said with a similar accent. This man Doran recognized from the case file as Yuri Metelski. Doran saw Shawn move out of the corner of her eye near the desk. Slowly she and Lassiter moved their hands to behind their heads. "_Spasiba_, thank you." Metelski said grabbing Lassiter's gun from his shoulder holster. The third man took Doran's gun from her belt. "Now I would like that little gadget thing you were using."

"What are you talking about?" Doran asked her voice calmer than she felt. Metelski made a small noise of amusement.

"Your little device you were just using at the computer." He motioned towards Gus' desk with the hand not holding the gun. The third man moved towards the desk and then yelled something in Russian. It had been several years since Doran had taken Russian, but she still knew enough to recognize the curse words her high school teacher had forbid them from using. "I will not ask you again Detective. Where is the device?" Metelski turned his gun towards Shawn's head. "Maybe you will tell me if I shoot your friend."

"Oh, I don't think you want to do that." Shawn said louder than he probably should have.

"What is he blabbering about?" The first one asked.

"You don't want to shoot me." Shawn said.

"And why not?"

"Because I'm a psychic." Shawn said raising his hands to his temples and half closing his eyes. "and you can't kill me or it's bad luck."

"Shawn, what are you doing?" Doran hissed.

"Why would it be bad luck to kill you?" Metelski said laughing. "You're assuming I'm a superstitious man." Shawn opened his mouth, but Metelski must have been tired of listening to him go on and on. He used the butt of Lassiter's gun to pistol whip Shawn. He shouted some orders to his men in Russian and the men proceeded to handcuff and blindfold Doran, Lassiter, Shawn and Gus. Some more orders were shouted in Russian and Doran felt herself being put in the back of a vehicle.

* * *

Doran tried to keep track of the time that passed as well as listening for any landmark she might hear to tell her where they were being taken. The rumbling of the engine drowned out any noise she might have been able to hear. After a period of time she was grabbed by her arm and pulled out of the van. Her blindfold was pulled off and she quickly took stock of her situation. The four of them were in a warehouse type building. Little light shone through the grimy windows. The three Russians were across the room barely paying attention to the four of them. Lassiter was to her right and Spencer was to her left with Gus on the other side of Spencer.

"Spencer!" She whispered and nudged Shawn with her elbow. He slowly opened his eyes and winced.

"Ow! What?" He whispered back.

"Are you and Guster alright?" Doran asked. Gus looked around Shawn when he heard his name.

"I'm alright," Shawn stated. "except for the fact I'm handcuffed and pistol whipped!" His voice rose a little bit, but the Russians didn't seem to be paying attention.

"What did you do with the SIM card Shawn?" Doran whispered glancing over to the Russians to make sure they weren't paying attention.

"Let's just say I was chewing some pineapple gum when they came in, and now that gum is under Gus' desk." Shawn whispered back. Doran nodded. It wasn't the best way to hide evidence, but it was the best thing to do while at gun point. Metelski came over.

"Barnsinski, bring those pictures." He yelled to the smallest of the three men. Barnsinski ran over with a few pictures. Metelski flipped through them and then showed one to the four of them. "Do you recognize this man?" Doran immediately recognized Jared Neiman.

"I've never seen that man before in my life." Lassiter snapped. "Now you'd better let us go before I have to bring down the full fury of the Santa Barbara Police Force on your sorry ass." Metelski laughed again.

"You amuse me Detective." He commented. "Now, I am going over there." He pointed to the other side of the room. When I get back, I will ask you again if you know this man. If you do not answer how I like, I will shoot the talky one in the head." He turned on his heel and went to the other side of the room.

"Can you really get a hold of the police?" Doran asked Lassiter.

"C'mon Gus work those fingers harder." Shawn said from Doran's other side. Doran turned her head to see Gus moving Shawn's phone closer to his hands. Shawn was trying to text behind his back. His iphone was sitting on the ground and she could see Parker and Juliet's numbers in the address bar of the text.

"What are you doing?" Barnsinski grumbled as he came over to them. Shawn shoved the phone underneath the wooden pallet they were leaning up against.

"I am doing nothing my friend." Shawn said putting a smile on his face. "You know I knew a kid named Barney once." Barnsinski swore some more in Russian and wandered back to Metelski.

"For the record Shawn, you did not know a kid named Barney." Gus whispered fiercely at him.

"I distinctly remember there being two kids named Barney in our kindergarten class." Shawn said defensively. "One of them had blonde hair and wore a brown shirt and the other had a green stomach and sang all the time."

"That was Barney Rubble and Barney the dinosaur Shawn." Gus said irritated.

"Would you two just shut the hell up and try to fathom the trouble you've gotten all of us into?" Lassiter snapped from the other side of Doran.

"Don't worry Lassifrass," Shawn whispered back. "Jules and Amanda should be here in no time." He then winked at Lassiter which did nothing to settle the Detective's nerves.

* * *

When Amanda had stormed out of the conference room she had gone out for a walk to clear her head. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was walking and only stopped when her phone rang. She pulled her phone out. Thinking it was probably Doran calling to apologize. Instead it was a text from Shawn.

_Is Russians. Stk warhous. Brig gunz._

Amanda rolled her eyes. If Shawn wanted to play that game again she wasn't in the mood for it this time. She sighed aloud and then turned to go back to the police station. She got about halfway back when Juliet pulled up alongside her.

"Did you get that text from Shawn?" She called out from the car, her voice full of worry.

"Yeah, it's nothing. Probably just him playing a game again." Amanda said shrugging. O'Hara shook her head.

"I don't think so, right after you left Lassiter and Doran went over to Shawn and Gus' office to check out a lead they said they had." Amanda got in the car beside Juliet.

"Do you think they're in trouble?" She asked her voice filling with the same tone of worry as Juliet.

"I don't know, but if Metelski has been keeping tabs on our investigation odds are he knows Shawn and Gus are involved." She pulled back into traffic and turned on her siren and flashers.

* * *

Doran was beginning to lose track of time while she sat in the warehouse. Lassiter was becoming more and more agitated and so was Shawn although for different reasons. Lassiter didn't like being held captive and Shawn kept whispering about how he was missing the rerun of last night's _Project Runway. _

"Why are they keeping us here anyways?" Gus asked.

"Could be for a number of reasons Guster." Lassiter started to say. "They might need my fingerprints to get into any number of high level security buildings, or maybe they just want to watch us die slowly from dehydration." Gus started to look even more scared.

"or they just don't know what to do with us." Doran said giving Lassiter a disapproving look. "It's a crime to kill an officer of the law, especially one who works for the FBI."

"It's also a crime to kill a regular person, and these guys don't seem to have a problem with that either!" Gus snapped back.

* * *

O'Hara and Parker arrived at the Psych office and proceeded to enter with caution and their guns drawn.

"No one's here." O'Hara said putting her gun away after they had cleared the small office. Parker nodded. She was going through the items on the desk.

"There's no sign of struggle." She commented. "but Lassiter and Guster's cars are still here."

"The TV is still on, looks like they were going to watch a movie." Juliet said.

"There's a DVD on Gus' desk." Parker said.

"How'd you know that one was Gus'?" Juliet asked.

"It's the clean one," Amanda said giving a wry smile. She looked across the room. "The door has been kicked in." Juliet went to look at where the wood had been cracked along the door frame.

"We still don't know where they are or what Shawn and Gus found." She said. Amanda sat down in Gus' chair and slowly twirled it around studying the office.

"There are definite marks in the carpet from two or more sets of shoes over here by the desk." Amanda said pointing to the dried mud and scuff marks next to Gus' desk. She paused. "If the door was kicked in and they were all standing over here." She got out of the chair and stood at the desk. "Then maybe they hid whatever it is the Russians are looking for over here." Amanda ran her hand along the edge of Gus' desk and stopped when her fingertips touched something gooey.

"What is it?" Juliet asked coming over to the desk when Amanda made a face of disgust.

"Gum, chewed gum." She grabbed a kleenex from the box on Gus' desk and used it to pull the sticky substance out from under the desk. Stuck to the gum was the SIM card. "I think I found what the Russians were looking for."


	8. Chapter 8

O'Hara and Parker reported back to the station with what they had found at the Psych office. Their attempts to reach any of their missing friends had failed. All the cell phones had gone directly to voice mail. Within the hour the station was abuzz.

"I want you to bring me a list of all known places Metelski would use, as well as any empty or abandoned warehouses." The Chief ordered McNab who went scurrying off to compile the list. O'Hara looked worried, but was trying to push the 'what if' scenarios out of her mind to focus on finding her partner and her friends.

* * *

Doran nudged Lassiter's leg with her foot. She wasn't exactly sure how long they'd been sitting there, but the time didn't really matter. As she watched the Russians Doran could see they were getting more and more impatient.

Lassiter looked over when Doran bumped his leg. He assumed she was thinking the same thing he was. They needed to find a way out of this, and soon. He was thinking through possible ways he would attempt an escape when Spencer spoke up.

"Excuse me!" He shouted. "I have something to say." The three Russians turned to look at them.

"What is it?" Metelski growled, clearly on edge and stressed.

"I need something to eat." Shawn stated. Doran and Lassiter stared at him in shock. "Actually we're all getting pretty hungry. Especially Alex," He said using Doran's first name for once. Doran was a little surprised he still remembered it. "She's hyper glocimic."

"Hypoglycemic." Gus corrected him without thinking.

"I've heard it both ways." Shawn said. "Either way, she's liable to fall over dead if she doesn't get some food." Metelski had been quiet through Shawn's whole speech.

"Why would it be bad if she dies?" He asked his voice calm. "It is one less body to have to shoot later." He and the other two Russians turned back to the table and continued talking in low voices. Gus' eyes went wide and he turned to kick Shawn in the shins.

"Are you that stupid Shawn?" He whispered fiercely.

"I don't like this situation at all." Lassiter murmured. "For all we know the chief thinks we're doing fine and they don't even know we're gone."

"Lassie relax, I sent Jules and Amanda that text." Shawn said trying to reassure everyone.

"Where is your phone?" Doran asked him, trying to look over her shoulder for it.

"There's only three of them," Lassiter was saying. "We could take them. That's one for me, one for Doran, and one for Spencer and Guster."

"Hey, I am not sharing my bad guy with Gus." Shawn objected. He said this a little too loudly and Barsinski looked over at them.

"Just keep it down Spencer and let us figure this out. Your psychic shenanigans aren't going to help in this circumstance." Lassiter hissed. "We need to get guns and we need to get untied."

"Don't people usually do that the other way around?" Gus asked. Lassiter gave him a death glare and started trying to get his hands out of the cord the Russians had used to bind their hands with.

* * *

McNab rushed up to O'Hara's desk holding a sheet of paper.

"I think I know where Metelski might be!" He said excitedly. "I did a cross check of all the places Metelski might use as well as all the other empty warehouses in the city and I have two or three that are possibilities. One is an old pet food factory, and another is a manufacturer of playground equipment." He handed the list to O'Hara.

"Great, Parker and I will leave we'll need backup. Let's look at this one here." Juliet pointed to the first address on the list. She double checked her sidearm and then was out the door with Parker.

* * *

At the warehouse Lassiter and Doran had managed to get out of their bonds. The Russians were ignoring them for the most part. Lassiter could clearly see his glock and Doran's sidearm lying on a table across the room. They would need to move quickly if they wanted to get to the guns and get behind some cover. Doran glanced over at Shawn and Gus. It would be harder because they were here, but Doran wasn't going waste time sitting on her ass just because there were civilians involved.

"Spencer," She whispered. "when we move you and Guster need to get behind something. Quickly" She added. Shawn nodded, for once his quirky attitude about danger gone. Doran looked over at Lassiter and together they silently counted to three. On three they both made a mad dash for their guns. The sudden noise of their feet scuffling on the dirty floor made all three of the Russians turn around. Metelski shouted something in Russian but by the time Barsinski and the third man had pulled their guns out Lassiter and Doran had ducked behind some crates.

As soon as Doran and Lassiter had leapt up Gus had grabbed Shawn's arm and dragged him behind another stack of crates.

"Detectives, what do you think you are doing?" Metelski shouted to the warehouse. "This will not help." Doran took a chance and glanced quickly around the crates. She got sight of the three Russians approaching their stack.

Shawn and Gus had dived behind the closest crate. Shawn was trying to get his phone out from underneath the pallet, where he had pushed it earlier, without any luck.

"We have to do something to help them!" Gus whispered frantically.

"Don't you think I know that, Gus?" Shawn yelled at him. He liked to pretend that he didn't care that much about their predicament, but he didn't want to see Lassie or Doran get hurt. "What's in these crates anyway?" The Russians were more occupied with Lassiter and Doran across the warehouse to pay attention as Shawn and Gus pushed the lid off the crate. Inside were dozens of the rubber red kick balls they had used in grade school.

"What do we do with these?" Gus asked clearly not impressed with what he was seeing. Shawn grabbed one of the balls.

"Just like Mr. Mahoney's dodge ball class in 6th grade, Gus." He said handing Gus the ball and getting another one for himself. Gus still looked confused until Shawn threw the ball as hard as he could at the Russians. His throw went wide and missed them by almost ten feet.

"That throw sucked, Spencer!" Doran yelled from across the warehouse as she saw the red blur go by. The Russians were momentarily confused until another red ball came sailing at them and this time Barsinski was hit in the face. Doran and Lassiter used this time to fire off a few rounds themselves.

* * *

"This had better be the right warehouse." The chief said as she, Parker, O'Hara and the SWAT team made sure last minute instructions were taken care of. Their search of the abandoned warehouse and the old pet food factory had turned up nothing and everyone was starting to get tense. "O'Hara you, Parker and McNab take the rear entrance." The chief said dolling out assignments. She started to speak again when the distinctive sound of gunfire echoed from the building. Immediately a new plan was put into action. With their guns drawn SWAT took the front and were followed by O'Hara, Parker and the Chief.

When they cleared the front entrance they found Metelski on his knees with his hands above his head. A nasty red mark was forming on his face where a kick ball had hit him and Lassiter was covering him with his glock.

"Nice of you guys to show up." Shawn said still holding one of his 'weapons'. "Gus was starting to freak out you would show up." O'Hara holstered her gun and immediately handcuffed Metelski.

"Are you alright?" Parker asked frowning slightly in concern as she went over to Doran and Lassiter who were both breathing heavily from the adrenaline. Doran had a gash on her arm and it was bleeding heavily. Doran nodded and slowly put her gun away.

"Took you long enough." She said giving Parker a small grin and then examining her wound. Parker's look changed to one of relief.

"Did you see how I pegged Metelski with that kick ball?" Shawn asked them as he ran over.

"Spencer, you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn." Lassiter snapped pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket and handing it to Doran. "Guster's the only one that hit a Russian."

"Lassie, you're just mad that I accidentally hit you with the ball after Doran shot Barsinski." Shawn said, back to his usual self now that the bad guys were all locked up. Lassiter rolled his eyes and looked as if he wanted to strangle Spencer.

"Detective," The chief called out recognizing the look in Lassiter's eyes. "make sure all four of you give statements and are checked by the EMTs before you leave." Lassiter nodded and then walked over to O'Hara to give his statement.

Parker caught up with Doran as the EMT was cleaning her arm and putting a bandage on it.

"I'm sorry I yelled." Doran apologized. "I was just-"

"You were just frustrated with the case. I know" Parker finished for her. "I said some things I'm not proud of either." Doran gave her a wry smile and then looked over to where Lassiter was fighting an EMT who was trying to shine a light in his eyes.

"Most of them were right though."

"Most?" Parker asked teasing her partner a little. Glad that everyone was safe.

* * *

Doran slumped down in a chair in the conference room. She was exhausted and a little cranky from having to repeat her statement over and over for not only the SBPD but also the FBI. Parker was asleep on the couch in the chief's office and Shawn and Gus had gone out to get some pizza. The past few hours had a blur as statements were given. Shawn was checked for a concussion and the three Russians were sent to the station until the FBI could pick them up in the morning. The kidnapping charges combined with the video evidence Shawn and Gus had found in the Neiman's house were enough to expedite the case.

Lassiter opened the door quietly and came in holding two cups of coffee. Doran gratefully accepted one from him and took a sip.

"Did you get everything taken care of with Washington?" Lassiter asked breaking the silence. Doran nodded.

"They weren't happy, but because Spencer is the one that found that evidence things went over smoother than I expected."

"Why didn't Neiman say something about that chip?" Lassiter said his detective's mind trying to analyze every possible situation.

"He thought he'd taken it with him to D.C." Doran said "He meant the grab the DVD and didn't realize he didn't have it until after we called about it."

"Idiot," Lassiter mumbled. Doran shrugged and opened her mouth to say something else when Spencer burst through the door carrying some pizza boxes.

"We got plenty of Ham and Pineapple!" Shawn proclaimed in a sing-song voice. "The guy at the store thought we were crazy, but you can't argue with the taste of delicious flavor." Gus followed behind.

"Shawn, you realize that the department doesn't just reimburse me for all the stuff you say they will." He said complaining about Shawn's use of his credit card.

"Dude, we were kidnapped by Russians, shot at and one of us was pistol whipped. Now is not the time to be quibbling about who is buying what." Shawn said and then went to find Parker. Lassiter and Doran realized how hungry they actually were.

"Being hostage always makes me hungry." Shawn was explaining to Parker as he led the sleepy eyed agent in from the chief's office. Parker rolled her eyes and accepted a plate of pizza from Doran.

"What do you guys have to do now?" Gus asked them. Doran shrugged.

"Not much. The Neiman's are safe in D.C." She ticked off on her fingers. "The only thing would be escorting Metelski and his men back east."

"You don't have to worry about that." O'Hara said coming into the room. "The bureau decided to give the two of you some time off. Agents Henderson and Morgan will be here tomorrow to pick up Metelski."

"So you'll be sticking around?" Lassiter's eyebrows rose in a hopeful gesture. Shawn and Parker pretended to gag on their pizza silently as Doran gave Lassiter a small smile.

"I suppose so, I kind of like California. At least what I've seen of it." She said.

"Yes, our kick ball factories are really awesome." Shawn blurted out. Lassiter glared at Spencer.

"The kick ball factories are fabulous." Parker said coming to Shawn's rescue before Lassiter could throw something at him. "Now, why don't you show me the Psych office?" She pulled on Shawn's arm. "When I was there before I was searching for clues, not hanging out. Maybe we could play some tennis."

"How about Amanda and I verses the two of you?" Juliet asked. Shawn and Gus looked at each other.

"Please Jules, I've already said it, but Gus serves like a black Agassi." Shawn said. "The two of you would have no chance." O'Hara gave Parker and side glance.

"I think that sounds like a challenge."

"Challenge accepted." Parker said. The four of them left for the office. As she left, Parker looked back over her shoulder and gave Lassiter and Doran a wink.

"Stupid psychic," Lassiter growled. Doran shook her head.

"Let them have their fun. I could use some stress relief on the range." Lassiter perked up at the mention of his favorite place.

"I've got a new Glock18." He said. "Shipped directly from Austria," They headed down to the department's in house firing range comparing specs on the guns.

* * *

Back at the Psych office O'Hara and Parker successfully beat Shawn and Gus, seven games to none, before Shawn admitted defeat and they switched the Mario Kart.

"I would just like to say that my Psychiness totally knew this was going to happen." Shawn said as he maneuvered Yoshi around a curve. "I told you the Russian mob was after me. I just got a little excited about it and told you early."

"Whatever Shawn," Amanda said focused on the game. "You cried wolf and you know it."

**THE END**


End file.
